


The Little Fantail

by a_pitchfork_said_no



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pitchfork_said_no/pseuds/a_pitchfork_said_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Le Bel parents gone for the evening, it's Albert's job to put young Sakuya to bed. Written for the 2013 Legumentine's Tumblr Gift Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Fantail

"Why couldn't I go with Mother?"

Albert looked down at the pouting chick and replied, "Because, master, she and your father are going to be out late and it is already past your bedtime."

Unsatisfied by the answer he had heard many times already, Sakuya piped up, "But I'm the heir! Isn't it important for me to watch my father and learn from him?"

Immediately Albert responded, "I'm sure it is very important, but your mother was adamant: you are to get your sleep."

"But-"

"Bed."

Sakuya stomped his way to bed and sulked under his covers. Then he got an idea. "Mother usually lets me-"

"You mother usually tucks you in and reads to you. Then she kisses your cheek and leaves the door cracked when she leaves."

The fledgling fantail returned to pouting, his plan foiled before it could start. Clearly his mother prepared Albert before she left for the night. Though why she told the crow about the kiss on the cheek, Sakuya couldn't imagine.

Taking advantage of his young master's silence, Albert went on, "Whining is unbecoming of an aristocrat. If you promise to stop, I will read to you for a short while."

Sakuya considered and then nodded, thinking not for the first or last time that arguing with Albert was like arguing with a wall. "Mother has been reading "The Little Prince" to me."

Albert reached for the bookshelf and, with barely a glance at the title, picked up the correct book. He settled down next to the bed.

"The mark is at chapter six. Shall I start there?"

Sakuya smiled. "Yes, that's where we left off."

Cracking open the book, Albert began, _"Oh little prince. Gradually, this was how I came to understand your sad little life. For a long time your only entertainment was the pleasure of sunsets…"_

Albert's voice faded into the background. Hearing the impassive butler in his mother's place, Sakuya was struck by a sudden longing. He already spent most of his days alone; his parents were often busy and his siblings rarely played with him. But he could always count on his mother at bedtime. That is, until now.

Sakuya stared out his window. Only the moon stared back.

_"'One day I saw the sun set forty-four times!' And a little later you added, 'You know, when you're feeling very sad, sunsets are wonderful…'"_

Sakuya drew his blanket around him. Was his mother looking outside and missing him too? He closed his eyes and imagined her voice.

_"'On the day of the forty-four times, were you feeling very sad?'_

_But the little prince didn't answer."_

Albert looked down and saw his young master snuggled under his covers. He stood up, replaced the book on the shelf and turned to go.

"Albert," Sakuya called after.

"Yes, Master Sakuya?"

"…can we watch the sunset tomorrow? Together?"

Albert paused; then answered, "If you wish."

And with that, the crow turned the light off and left, leaving the door cracked on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are from actual French classic The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.


End file.
